


Kissing Mirrors.

by schizophrenic



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenic/pseuds/schizophrenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like finding himself attractive. Aha, that was just wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Mirrors.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally left Adam out a little in the fic - if you notice that. This idea came from Tommy being trolled on twitter.

"Wait, what?!" Tommy frowned, ear pressed up against his phone to make sure that he really was hearing Dave right.

"I checked, you didn't tweet that Tommy. And see; now I was all hyped up because of tacos just to find out that it was all a lie. Thanks a lot, Dude." Dave laughed on the other end of the phone, shaking his head.

Holy shit. Tommy brushed his hair back, and walked over to his laptop, checking Twitter really quick and clicking on the link in Dave's last tweet – and sure enough. Tommy had a buzz, but he didn't think it was that bad. Wow. He honestly didn't remember tweeting about tacos recently, but maybe it just slipped his mind? Apparently not.

"I need to get my account verified or some shit, and all my mentions on twitter have people laughing at me. This so isn't funny." But he couldn't suppress his own laughter. Okay, yeah, it was kind of funny.

"You should, and whenever we do actually get tacos, make sure their not shitty like last time."

"It's not like I made them." Tommy retorted then sighed.

Glamberts would get a kick out of something like that, wouldn't they? Rolling his eyes, he frowned and decided that talking to Dave about tacos wouldn't make anything better – even if tacos were rad as hell. It only took a couple of seconds to get Immerman to actually hang up, since he promised to text him, and just wouldn't.

Okay, so today was definitely weird. While he was on the jetski Neil actually seemed well – positive, and that water hurt like a bitch when he fell. The positive Neil really was it though; maybe he had been spending too much time with Brad. Not that it was a bad thing.

"Tommy?" He heard Adam and looked up, smiling faintly. Sure he was tempted to tell him about the fake mishap, but he didn't think he really had to since it wasn't that important. Asking about getting verified on the other hand may be another story – later anyway.

"Yeah? Sorry. Dave called me and told me something weird. I should stop drinking shouldn't I, and your brother needs to stop being so positive – he might end up pregnant." Wait—what?

Adam laughed and placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder, pulling him over so that his head was in his chest. Neil pregnant, well, that'd be a site to see. Maybe Positive Neil Jr. really would come to be. Oh God, such bad thoughts, and accident rhyming – wow, Brad was really effecting everyone. Adam only found himself laughing again because Neil would be all the more negative if he was with child – and Adam would be avoiding him the entire time because no way in the world he was helping there.

"What did he tell you?" Adam asked, trying to get that one thought out of his head. Didn't leave though sadly enough.

"Nothing too important; your fans are weird. I think I really need some air too." Tommy offered a little smile then sighed softly. He was just outside, but it didn't matter much.

Adam only nodded and led – since his arm was around him – Tommy back outside, sitting down on a bench next to the door. Hopefully there weren't any crazies or anything since that would totally suck. That wasn't what Tommy was worried about at all though, if they got tackled or mauled – or something horrible, it would just have to be awesome in its own right.

"You remember like the old you?" Adam spoke kind of cryptically, so Tommy kind of stared at him, but thought that he was talking about him before the band or whatever. Like when he was in Turn of the Screw or Eat the Crow. He remembered those days – when eyeliner was enough and he was at least fifteen pounds heavier, and he actually looked like dude.

"Old me? What?" Tommy bit down on his lip, inhaling a little because the air outside was actually way better then the air in the hotel.

"Before you dyed your hair I guess. You never smiled, and you were just kind of there I guess. Like I'd do stuff like this," and Adam grabbed Tommy by the bangs – pulling him over not too roughly, but like how it looked it did kind of hurt. But yeah, that should really go without saying, "I don't know, you remember, off stage I was constantly asking you if you were having fun and stuff, because it didn't seem like it."

Tommy laughed a little, smoothing out his hair when Adam finally let him go. It was still kind of moist actually, from falling in the water.

"A lot of people think the same thing, but it totally wasn't like that. I didn't want to seem too enthusiastic since I don't know – that wasn't me? But in my head I was seriously acting the same was I was after the AMAs." Tommy rubbed the back of his neck then smiled – a little smile.

"Then why are you more enthusiastic now? You smile a lot more then you used to." Which was nice because Tommy did have a cute smile. Adam just never told him such, because he was afraid that'd make him smile less often.

"I don't know. I guess I now know that this is really real, you know. Dude, we're on tour – and not like it wasn't serious with my other bands – but not like this. Remember, at first we weren't even your full time band – it was mostly just for the music awards." Tommy laughed and Adam smiled, reaching over to pet over his hair. And he certainly wasn't kissing the lead singer of any of those other bands either.

"Well, just don't act like you used to, okay? I do not want a remake of Milwaukee." And that night really was horrible, and Adam did still kind of blame himself for that.

The night before the concert they had both gotten drunk and well, one thing led to another and Adam was eating Tommy's face. At the time – Tommy rather enjoyed it, but when he sobered up the next morning he kind of freaked out, majorly. Mostly because he did wake up in Adam's lap. The things on stage were different for him – at the time anyway.

"Neither do I. Sorry about that, again. I just didn't know how to react to something like that." He frowned a little, feeling at the strands of hair near the back of his neck. It tickled enough to bother him at that moment – but it only bothered him because he was trying to find a distraction.

"It's alright, Tommy, I understood. I was just worrying about if it kind of ruined our friendship. I didn't want to lose my Glitterbaby." And Adam's smile made Tommy smile and he leaned over to kiss the blonde's cheek. At least that didn't cause him to freak out.

"I don't think it would have gone that far, I just needed to get my distance and think things out. I didn't mean to really avoid you, but it happened." Talking about this was not what Tommy wanted to do in the slightest though. So he shook his head and before Adam could speak he stood. "You're going to that bar with everyone right? Sasha asked me and I said I'd probably stay here."

Adam frowned for just a moment and stood up as well. He actually did want to finish the conversation because after it happened they didn't get to talk too much about it because Tommy kept avoiding it. Oh well.

"Maybe we can talk about this when we get back then?" Adam gave a little smile when he saw Tommy's nod.

Ugh, talking about _that_ certainly wouldn't be fun, but he was sure Adam got the little hints about Tommy's problem. They had kissed – what eight times now and he was seriously disappointed after concerts if he didn't get one. Really. It was confusing and Tommy knew that he should talk to Adam about it – and not his roommate Mike who did just make it worse. He'd talk to him later, really.

Tommy made sure to give Adam a hug before he walked back up to his room and boy was that walk painful. Maybe next time people shouldn't hint at what hotel they were staying in because there were a few tiny patches of people that knew who he was, liked what he did, and an even smaller group was _for sure_ that Adam's cock had been in Tommy's ass. And no, it hadn't. They didn't word it that way, but he knew what they were hinting. It didn't bother him, honestly, but whatever.

It was kind of funny to him how this worked though – the _old_ him thing he meant. He didn't think bleached hair really changed his personality or his way of looking at things, but it could have. People did say that stuff could sink into a person's brain. Fantasy Springs was the first time he was on stage with the hair, and that process as a whole was weird. Delmy was there – which was awkward as hell, really, and she didn't seem to understand that she was kind of pushing a lot of boundaries.

Oh well, they didn't really talk anymore anyway.

Tommy shook his head, because thinking about that seriously was _not_ what he wanted to be doing. He laid down on his stomach, burying his face into the pillow. His hair was still damp on his wrist too – which he felt because his arms encircled his head. Why did everything strange happen to him in hotels?

It didn't take too much longer for him to actually fall asleep, since well boredom and lying down did do that to a person, but he was woken up – or so it seemed – but a hand kind of coldish to the back of his neck, tugging at the blonde strands there.

"Dude . . . what the fuck?!" Tommy turned over to brown eyes meeting his own.

Whoa, wait a second—

Black bangs tickled Tommy's forehead, and when he finally realized who he was looking at he screamed – in a less then masculine way, which was noted by him for a brief second – then pushed the guy, or more himself away.

"What the hell? Who are you?!" Okay, that question was kind of stupid, but really? What?! He was looking at himself, literally, just before the hair dye and whatever. It honestly took him at least five minutes to notice that the guy wasn't dressed too. His life just had to be fucked up.

It never occurred to him that he was dreaming either.

"Who do I look like? I don't think I'm that stupid." Tommy almost covered his mouth because he thought that he was saying this himself.

"How the fuck . . . " Tommy sat up and stared at this guy for a moment, reaching out to place a hand to his shoulder. Okay, so this dude was like real, kind of. Tommy could feel him at least.

"Dude, Tommy, calm the fuck down." Tommy saw the other's pout and he stood up straight in front of him. Okay, seeing _himself_ naked was different from looking in the mirror after a shower.

"So, you're Tommy too? Right? Fuck, I'm talking to myself." Which didn't sound as harmless at that moment. Luckily the real Tommy – the blonde one – did have his clothes intact.

"Yeah, but Tommy Joe works better. Two _Tommy's_ is enough, right?" And he reached over, fingers grazing Tommy's cheek then it trailed into his hair. That did feel nice, really, but he was touching himself, and not in the good way.

"So, Tommy Joe," as awkward as saying that was, "why are you here, and naked. Seriously, dude, why the fuck are you naked?! I don't shuck like that, really." Maybe he should, he was kind of attract—no, Tommy wasn't that weird.

Tommy Joe smiled all coy like and kittenish, then walked over to the door which only worried Tommy because he was sure that he was going to streak in the hallway or something then explode into glitter – it was possible.

He opened the door though, and instead of walking out, someone walked in. Fate was seriously cruel wasn't it? It must have been because of the time Tommy mooned those church boys. Adam didn't exactly look confused when he walked in either. There were two Tommy's in front of him, of course that was _normal_.

"Tommy, calm down." And Tommy Joe didn't sound all too convincing, really. Tommy – the blonde one (okay, how confusing was that?) – stood and back-pedaled to a wall.

"How the fuck do you expect me to calm down? I'm naked, in front of myself and Adam just walk—Adam what the fuck is going on?!" Tommy placed his hand to his forehead, brushing the bangs back. And Adam only smiled at him. Oh, fuck.

"Tommy, it's okay. Tommy Joe had an idea, and I totally think we should try it out." And that idea had to involve him being naked, right? Yeah, of course. That was how things worked out. Just perfectly~

"Try, what out?" Tommy bit down on his lip, watching as Tommy Joe – which to be noted was still confusing – sauntered his little rear over to where his persona was pressed ever so closely to the hotel room wall.

"Well, you and I both know you're confused about where you want your cock to go, and we should find out, right?" And his smile was seriously irritating. Maybe that was another reason why Tommy never used to smile. No, his smile was cute, Tommy Joe's on the other hand – kind of overly sensual and hornyish? Was that a word? Tommy was so using it as one.

And when he leaned over, hands bracketing Tommy's – the normal one's – waist, and he kissed his mouth, once for good measure, then a second time, just to get a taste of his mouth. And yes, in some sort of odd way it was his own mouth. Tommy kind of squirmed at first, trying to push away from his other self, but it was weird, really. Tommy Joe, probably from being who he was kissing, knew exactly what he was doing when it came to Tommy's mouth. Just where to lick and what to taste, and Tommy couldn't really fight for too long.

Tommy Joe kind of had to stop eventually anyway.

"This is too weird." He breathed, looking down, which wasn't a good idea. His cock seriously looked different from the other side. _Ugh._

"Don't let it be weird, okay, this is totally—"

"Don't you dare say normal," Tommy cut the other off, "there is nothing normal about having myself naked in front of myself and my best friend sitting on my bed and stripping." What was his life?

He completely ignored that Adam was stripping, because well, that would be one more thing to freak out about, and he seriously did not need that. He did take a couple of extra glances at Adam, though it wasn't that he had never seen him naked before. In Cabo that happened countless numbers of times. Feeling lips to his neck made him glance back over to his alter and he bit down on his lip, pressing his hands to the black-banged male's chest, just to get him to back off, but he came right back up and closer. Chest to chest and – oh hello hard-on which just _had_ to be pressed to someone's thigh.

_Nice, just really fucking nice._

And what about Adam? Tommy had once again ignored him for the time being too, but he wasn't really doing much of anything. Just sitting there and watching, and he apparently liked what he saw, or at least a part of him did. Jeez, and Tommy didn't really know what to do, honestly. He was on himself, kind of, and they were supposed to experiment? Sure Tommy was planning on talking to Adam about all this anyway, but he didn't want to talk with his ass, since he knew for certain that there was no way he was topping both of them. And sex with himself just seemed so wrong.

Tommy Joe managed to find all of this amusing though, really. He was only really there to _help_ himself – or Tommy – with his lack of admitting that he did in fact like Adam. Funny way of showing it though, he was kind of acting as if he wanted Tommy himself. Well, he was sexy.

"Well, Tommy at least get naked. We don't even have to have sex. We can hug each other, in bed."

Tommy stared at Tommy Joe for a long moment, eyes narrowed just a tad before he reached up and tugged on those bangs – hard – pulling his head down and over a little.

"Dude, you don't even talk like me. If you're going to be a copy, at least act right." Tommy frowned and pushed the doppelganger back.

Tommy Joe only stumbled back, but he smiled. Tommy was walking over to his suitcase, and his alter decided that if trying to get him to go along with it wasn't working, he should at least try to show him what he'd be missing. So he walked over to Adam, who was still ever so quietly watching and made himself comfy on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Funny how he fit there almost perfectly with his size and all.

Tommy only glanced back for a moment, to see why he _wasn't_ being touched. He was bending over and everything, open access to his ass! But what he saw was more interesting then having himself slap his own ass. Surprisingly enough.

Adam had his mouth locked around Tommy Joe's neck, sucking hickies into his flesh and his hand worked what seemed like wonders on a guy's cock. Tommy couldn't stop staring at that hand either; how it moved almost too slowly, and how it caused the other to react. It wasn't fair, really it wasn't.

Tommy moaned just a little at the sight, and then covered his mouth and his crotch. Yep, Tommy Joe sure knew what he was doing when it came to getting his own attention. And Tommy wanted it, really.

"_Ah—_Adam . . ." Tommy Joe whimpered, tilting his head down just enough to bury his face in the mass of black hair. It was too difficult for Tommy to fight being hard and even if he could manage to make himself look away the sounds would have made it worse. It seemed like his own personal porno was going on in front of him, and he could join in if he really wanted to. And _oh_ did he want to.

His eyes lowered for a moment, and he removed the hand that was over his mouth, then walked over, and since he couldn't get Tommy Joe's spot, he reached over and instead turned Adam to face him instead, and he frowned, giving a quick glance at Tommy Joe who was smiling. That wasn't as surprising as it should have been.

"I want . . ." He mumbled and Adam placed a hand behind Tommy's neck, pulling him in. Kissing him was easy, since they had kissed before, and Tommy knew just how to turn his head, and how to keep his knees from buckling. Falling on a naked Adam – despite both of them having boners – would be awkward.

Tommy Joe took the liberty to reach down, unzipping his alter's pants and trying to ease them down, at least to his knees. With him not having much of an ass to keep his pants up in the first place it wasn't too much of a problem. Tommy reaching down to grab his hand kind of delayed him, but with him already being occupied, it wasn't difficult to pry his hand off.

"You said you wanted it, Tommy, I'm just helping you get it . . ." Tommy Joe whispered, tugging those skinny jeans down to his knees then sliding his hand into his briefs. Just like that – new meaning to touching one's self.

Okay, Tommy Joe had really nice hands.

"Mmph, dude," Tommy pulled away from Adam, glancing down at his look a like as his hand fondled around in his briefs. From the outside, it really looked like he was playing with some toy. Ugh, bad thoughts, Tommy. A dick was not a toy – and elaborating on that would not be pretty, seriously.

"You don't want me touching it? I could totally suck you off I won't be touching it then, at least not with my hands~ and plus, we both have pretty nice cocks." Tommy Joe smiled, grabbing Tommy by the hem of his shirt and trying to tug him down to his knees. Yeah, Tommy's iron will was just as bendy as his straight, so two good tugs and he was down on his knees, staring at his copy warily. His eyes watched him, as he nudged Tommy's legs apart and slid between, placing his hands at Tommy's waist and tugging him down just enough.

It made Tommy fall forward a little, catching himself with Adam's knees and then he stared up at him, blinking slowly. While Tommy Joe was fiddling with moving Tommy's briefs, the blonde thought briefly about what he should do.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Tommy." He heard Adam speak which was startling because he had really only spoken once since he walked in. It was nice to hear his voice. Tommy knew that Adam was referring to blowing the bulge, not the whole sexual threesome with his self and his friend. That, he clearly had no choice in.

Funny how Tommy was seriously afraid of falling forward and getting his eye poked out. That thought certainly should have killed the boner that Tommy Joe was holding, but it didn't. Of course not.

"I kind of _wa—_" Tommy gasped, his word lost probably somewhere in Tommy Joe's mouth. Adam chuckled, just a little too, which would have bothered Tommy had he not been too distracted. Later, he would be bothered, for sure.

Well, his tongue was awesome – and though he had been told that by women before – he never felt it on himself. Why, because autofellatio did not seem humanly possible, for him anyway. He wasn't _that_ bendy. Luckily that thought didn't kill the boner either. Seriously, sucking _himself_ off, shouldn't be so sexy yet sound so wrong.

And Tommy didn't have the urge to harm Tommy Joe anymore, actually, he'd kiss him, but with him sucking his brains out that wasn't gonna happen. That'd be like tasting his own dick and seriously – eww. Again, autofellatio shouldn't even be in Tommy's head, even if in some sick and twisted short of way it was happening. Eww, again. Tommy frowned a little, just because his thoughts were against him and he placed his hands against the bed, one on either side of Adam's legs. He could totally suck off a guy, in a way he was doing it already, so it shouldn't be that difficult. Even if he had no idea how. He'd watch girls do it to him, and like copying what he saw should be okay – right?

Of course not, Tommy was dreaming about getting laid by himself – nothing was okay anymore.

Adam, whom had apparently noticed Tommy's hesitation, grabbed him by the back of his neck, leading his head over, and Tommy flushed through to his ears. It wasn't really forced, since he was eventually going to do that anyway – eventually meaning sometime next month – but still, he didn't want to like end up gagging or something. That would be embarrassing, but choking on the glambulge wouldn't be all that surprising.

"You're going to have to open your mouth." Tommy glanced up at Adam when he heard him speak, and then he looked down at the cheeky little doppelganger staring up at him. Tommy Joe had stopped, and was now staring at Tommy to see if he'd actually go along with it. The little prick wouldn't stop grinning his nonexistent ass off either.

Tommy nearly sighed, but that would have caused him to open his mouth (he was quite the smart kitty), he frowned then nodded, parting his lips just a little, but a little wasn't exactly enough, and Adam reached down and placed two fingers against Tommy's lips, opening his mouth a little more.

Tommy was only a little tempted to bite down, but that was because it felt weird to have someone's fingers in his mouth. A tongue in his mouth was okay, but that was kind of different. Ugh, whatever. His he was led over – after Adam's fingers left – and he hovered and his head was nudged down, little by little until his bottom lip touched the head of Adam's cock.

"I'm gonna choke . . . "And after Tommy said it, he knew that probably wasn't the best thing to say before sucking someone off, oh well.

It must have been amusing in some way though, because Adam chuckled, and then so did Tommy Joe. Yeah, he kind of wanted to kick him again. Well, he'd wait until he wasn't between his legs and under him. Knowing himself, Tommy knew that he would probably get revenge some way, and with what was right there, the bassist had a feeling it'd probably hurt like hell. Revenge was never sweet on the opposing side.

_Anyway._

Okay, okay, he could do this, he really could. If he couldn't put the _whole_ thing in his mouth, then yeah he'd just suck on the tip or lick – a lot. That wasn't hard – no pun intended – really it wasn't. Then why wasn't he moving? He placed what seemed like an open mouthed kiss against the head of Adam's cock, right at the tip then his mouth opened a little wider and he allowed more into his mouth.

Tommy Joe watched for a long moment, before he actually decided to finish what he was doing and he gave Tommy a satisfying lick before he took him in again. Tommy's breathing stopped for a mere moment and his eyes closed tight, almost forgetting what he was doing. It didn't take too long to remember. The "straight" guy had a dick in his mouth – that was pretty noticeable. He couldn't put much more in his mouth either honestly, and since he never learned the art of deep-throating in his high school health class, he had to use his hand.

Adam didn't seem to really mind, and with how Adam sang, Tommy was seriously surprised that he only received a handful of whimpers and breathy gasps, then again, he was doing the same thing, but that was because he couldn't exactly make any audible noises. He could swear he could hear Tommy Joe laughing too, but wouldn't he _feel_ the laughter if that was really the case? Maybe the fucker was magical too. With how this was working out, Tommy wouldn't have been surprised.

He did, however, feel Tommy Joe's hand crawling across his lower back, which not only felt awkward, but it was heading right towards his ass. He shifted his leg a little to nudge at his copy, to give him the hint to stop, but like he expected he didn't.

Tommy pulled back for a moment, to glare down at Tommy Joe, just as he began prodding his finger against his entrance.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Tommy frowned, biting down on his lip. It felt weird, and he'd never had anyone put a finger there, so yeah at first he wasn't going to like it. Plus, those weird thoughts about how Tommy Joe was Tommy and all that weird shit came back and he just wanted to lock the guy in a closet. Aha, in the closet.

Tommy Joe gave Tommy an innocent little look, mouth parted just a little then he grinned. Tommy was so glad that he never acted like this guy. He'd totally end up being like a prostitute instead of a bassist – or something like that.

"What does it feel like I'm doing? Jeez, Tommy you're such a dumb ass." Okay, this was gonna end weird.

"I still feel the want to like fucking kill you, you know that right?" Tommy sighed and glanced up at Adam, who was actually laughing quietly to himself about this. Nothing was funny in Tommy's eyes, but whatever. Things were weird.

"Yeah, I know, I know." Tommy Joe grabbed Tommy by the hips, pulling him back and down onto his own legs, just so that he was kind of straddling his waist. Really, Tommy Joe was trying to help Tommy, but what would be the point if he didn't get some of him himself? Tommy was pretty, Tommy Joe was pretty – they might as well get in each other right? Well, that was how Tommy Joe thought.

But his thoughts were weird and made little sense to the blonde bassist, so yeah; he didn't want to play a long with him in that sort of way. He'd be fucking himself, and that needed to be remembered. Honestly, Tommy kind of wished that Tommy Joe would leave, since it would probably be easier with just Adam, but Tommy obviously wasn't really a lucid dreamer, because he wasn't controlling anything. That sucked. But, hey, it still wasn't all bad. As far as he could see there were no video cameras and Perez Hilton wasn't hiding under the bed. Boner still surprisingly in tact after that thought too? _Jeez._

"Why am I on you?" Tommy asked, eying the other with a hint of curiosity and the want to yell, _"Why the fuck did you just attempt to blue-ball me!"_ but he stayed silent, other then his previous question.

"Why aren't you _in_ me?" Tommy Joe reached up, to grab the back of Tommy's neck, and he pulled him down, little by little until his words apparently processed and Tommy stopped and stared at him. "I mean, come on, you could top someone and be topped, it's fun~"

What was this guy's definition of fun? And why on earth did Tommy lot lose his boner after the almost too vivid image of fucking himself? He thought about it again too, just to really attempt to turn himself off. Yeah, nope, he was screwed – in more ways then one.

"No. Just, no, dude, I'm not fucking myself."

"So, you were planning on fucking Adam? You can't top him, it's not possible." Well, it kind of was, but then again—

Tommy sounded as if he had a really good rebuttal to that, but he choked on it, and there was no way he was getting it back. It was just the thought that caused that, he supposed.

"Will you just shut up? Please. For two minutes. You're annoying as hell, Tommy Joe." He could seriously – like seriously – see this guy being a hooker. Going around and fucking guys like rabbits. His dick will fall off eventually then shrivel up all old horror movie like and turn to dust. And yes, Tommy did still in fact have his boner after that thought too.

"Well, Tommy, Tommy Joe isn't completely you, he just _looks_ like you. So it's not completely fucking you. Just kind of think about jerking off in front of a mirror."

Tommy stared at Adam, chewing on his lip. Why on earth would he ever jerk off in front of a mirror? He knew Adam was just trying to help him though. With a sigh, he glanced down at Tommy Joe, and then frowned.

"And if you don't want to do that, you could totally just fuck me with dildos or something." His eyes averted when he spoke, his grin still evident.

"I doubt there are dildos in here . . . " Not that Tommy wanted them in there, but his tone hinted that dildos in the hotel room would be kind of awesome. Maybe if someone was bringing a girl then didn't have to buy their own toys or something.

Tommy Joe squirmed from under the blonde and crawled over to one of the drawers, reaching inside. He was close enough for Tommy to reach over and slap his ass, just because he had the urge to, but he had enough will power and sense to know that he'd be appeasing the guy, and that wouldn't be good.

"Yeah, there's some in here. You wanna do that? Adam can top you and—"

"Actually, no – I'll get in you, but you seriously have to shut the hell up, okay?"

Answering that, in that way should have burned Tommy's tongue off in some weird way. Like, he's a straight – not straight – guy talking about fucking another guy, whom looked like himself . . . or more technically was himself in some sort of cosmic way that still didn't process as a dream to the poor bassist. His tongue deserved to be punished all bondage style—okay Tommy brain, shut the fuck up.

"Oh~?" Tommy Joe pulled a pack of condoms out of the drawer then a small bottle of lube – it had a funny color, teal or something, which did scare Tommy just a bit.

Did the color of lubricant mean something? Like teal for water proof? Did it need to be water proof for something? Oh dear. He shook his head and watched as the other crawled over on to his knees and stop in front of him, smiling all cheekily. He sat what was in his hands to the left and when he leaned over, probably to connect with Tommy's mouth, he was stopped, because of his alter's words.

"So wait, you want to do this on the floor?" Tommy stared up at Adam idly who glanced back at the bed.

"We could, but I guess it is a small bed. When the hotel rooms were picked I guess we didn't check the bed sizes for single beds. I don't think any of us planned on getting laid." Adam chuckled then shrugged and then Tommy placed his hands up on Tommy Joe's shoulders, just so that he could lean up a little more to examine the bed with his eyes. Funny how he was on it before all of this started.

"Yeah, I don't want rug burns on anyone's ass." _Tommy Joe's ass._ He'd be the bottom bitch, so yeah. And yes, bottom bitch meant all the way at the bottom; under two different people. There was a swell of jealousy in the pit of his stomach since well – that seemed like it'd feel pretty damn _ good_. Those thoughts were ridiculous – seriously. If Tommy was straight his brain sure as hell wasn't.

It didn't matter, his brain could be as not-so-heterosexual as it wanted to be. Tommy stood, grabbing Tommy Joe by the arm – after he'd picked up the stuff he'd just put down – and he pulled him over to the bed, pinning him down by his shoulders.

"Whoa, I may be eager, but I think you should let Adam get you ready first. I don't want you to start then get all awkward because Adam's fingering your ass." Tommy Joe smiled, regardless of what he was saying, and Tommy stared at him owlishly; and expression that kind of said _aha, what?_ in five different languages.

Tommy glanced back at Adam then watched the hand off of the teal (which still confused Tommy) bottle and the condoms to Adam. Oh jeez. And it wasn't too awkward. Tommy had to get off of Tommy Joe, and get on his knees, bent down so that he was resting on his arms. He even wiggled his ass a little just because the girls in the pornos he _so_ didn't watch did it, and maybe that was appealing or something? He wouldn't know – he was a bassist, not a porn star.

It made Adam chuckle, just a little, and Tommy Joe watched, a little curious expression on his face just because he wondered how his alter would react. He'd probably scream like a girl and throw the lube across the room then yell something odd like, "Nothing should go _in_ there!" but whatever. Tommy Joe's thoughts were just as weird as Tommy's, if not worse.

Adam crawled up behind Tommy, opening the bottle of lube with a click that made Tommy shiver a little, mostly out of nervousness.

"Relax, Tommy." Adam whispered, leaning down just a little to graze his teeth over the back of Tommy's neck.

It didn't exactly calm him. He shuttered and buried his face into the bed, his face feeling hot. Ugh. Adam poured enough – what ever enough happened to be because Tommy couldn't see from where his face was – lube over his fingers and leaned over, circling a single finger around his entrance then letting it slowly slide in.

"_Dude_." Tommy let the word trail a little and his breathing hitched, just for a moment. It felt weird, and wrong, and _weird_. But he didn't scream – he barely remembered to breathe. Tommy Joe was cackling next to him too. The whore.

How many times had Tommy insulted him? Wow, at least Tommy Joe wasn't tied up and gagged somewhere. Oh Tommy, please don't find that thought kinky.

"It'll get better." Adam whispered, kissing along the small of Tommy's back. It was distracting, and distractions were good. It was just, it stung a little, feeling himself stretch, even if it wasn't that much. It was an awkward feeling, that wasn't completely _bad_ but, still. A finger had never been in his ass before.

And Adam crooked his finger, just enough and Tommy tensed up, tightening around Adam's finger and he whimpered. Yeah, he was never making that sound again. Tommy Joe grinned and leaned over, brushing the hair that covered some of Tommy's neck and he ear away and he chuckled.

"See, it got better, right? The prostate feels good, mhm." Tommy Joe locked his lips around Tommy's earlobe, sucking on it and nibbling, just because he could, and Tommy was too shaky to push him off. Earrings weren't in tact either, so it wasn't like he was mostly sucking on metal.

But Tommy Joe was right – sadly enough – it did feel good, and when Adam crooked his finger again Tommy pushed back, just to get more of the feeling, he even groaned, muffled against the bed sheets.

"You sound _delicious~_" Tommy Joe muttered against Tommy's ear, licking a straight line down to his shoulder.

Adam watched, smiling faintly then he shook his head. He found it cute, in some weird sort of way. Like too kittens playing – or something else totally unrelated. He slipped in another finger, and he didn't get much more then a tiny wince and a gasp from Tommy.

"I bet he tastes delicious too." Adam replied, delayed, then grinned, spanning Tommy's back with his free hand. Tommy Joe watched that hand, nearly glaring at it, as if Tommy was his own property, and touching it in any other way then necessary was a crime. Tommy Joe was lying heavily, when he hinted that he didn't want Tommy for himself. It was the 'pretty' thing, really.

So, at that point, Tommy was a writhing pile of flesh whom was trying – and failing – at keeping himself quiet, and Tommy Joe was a jealous doppelganger whom wanted his other form in him. Yep, made perfect sense. Mhm. Moving on.

"Does it still feel weird?" Tommy Joe asked, ignoring the hand on _his_ Tommy's back and leaned over to his neck to suck in a mark – then another just because there was more flesh.

"_Mmph—_ no . . ." He whispered, turning his head just enough to glance at his copy, face flushed and innocent in a sort of way. It was probably the parted lips that caused that, and Tommy Joe wanted to kiss him, but didn't. Staring at him like that was better.

A third finger and Tommy pulled over Tommy Joe himself, kissing blindly and sloppily against his mouth. Tommy Joe reached around to place a hand to his neck to steady him. And it was difficult to keep himself steady honestly – he sound of their mouths, and Tommy's voice failing him – was distracting enough to make Tommy Joe pull away and stare at him again.

"I understand why you do that stuff on stage. He's so fucking gorgeous." And Tommy Joe did neglect to remember that they were the same person. Oh what ever.

Adam chuckled and pulled out his fingers and Tommy whipped his head back – almost too fast – and whined, then tucked his head down again. He wasn't sure if he should say that was _totally rad_ or flip shit because he was just fingered, so he just stayed silent, panting and nestling against the bed sheets.

"Can I slip under you now?" Tommy Joe whispered, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Yeah . . ." Tommy glanced at Tommy Joe then back at Adam who was reaching over to hand him a condom. Tommy, shaky handed, took it, but Tommy Joe took it from him because he was kind of afraid he'd accidentally break it or something. Not that he fully would have minded that.

Tommy Joe was a freak, okay?

"Yeah, we can't have him breaking it." Adam said, watching as Tommy Joe opened the wrapper with his teeth. Tommy sat up, placing a hand on his copy's shoulder to steady himself. He exhaled to try to stop his shaking, and failed, but it probably didn't matter. And he heard the click of the bottle again too – and it just then occurred to him that the color had probably nothing to do with anything.

Tommy Joe leaned down, rolling the latex for Tommy and just because he could and his hand was there, he stroked him a few good times, just to get him to shutter.

"So, how do we do this," and he was honestly surprised he had the ability to talk, "like I'm on him, and you're behind me?"

Adam nodded and smiled, just a little and Tommy Joe grinned, leaning over to kiss along Tommy's side, hands at Tommy's hips. Flesh was there, so he had to touch it. Pretty – pretty flesh.

With a shaky sigh, Tommy pushed his alter down by his shoulders, pinning him, and before he could even reach over to spread Tommy Joe's legs the job was done – horny fucker – but it saved Tommy from having to do it himself, he supposed.

And Adam followed behind Tommy quite literally, but he didn't touching him yet. It made more sense for Tommy to go first. And that was what Tommy did, since will, he was kind of made to do so.

Tommy Joe linked an arm around his back, tugging him forward. His grin was gone, and his eyes were more pleading and soft. He still kind of looked devious, just a little. It was the way his lips curled _just a little_.

"Wait. Don't I need to finger you or something like that?" Tommy bit down on his lip then reached back, grabbing the bottle that Adam apparently hadn't closed back the last time he used it.

"Yeah, just, you don't have to do too much. I surprisingly don't have a virgin ass like you." No, it wasn't really all that surprising. All Tommy did was nod and manage to keep the stuff from falling off of his hands and on to the bed. Maybe he did get a little too much, but anyway—

Okay, he wasn't going to over think what he was doing, he really wasn't. Just, hearing his own voice making breathy sounds was distracting, and brought his attention back to the fact that he was kind of finger-fucking himself but just _not_ himself. Confusing, but bleh what ever.

And from Adam doing it to him, Tommy did know to move his finger just to the right place, getting Tommy Joe to arch off the bed – show how lithe he was, and cough out an incoherent sound that kind of reminded Tommy of how he felt himself.

"_Guh—_go ahead and put in another f-finger." The stammering was kind of sexy – just to note that.

Tommy did what he was told though, and scissored him, just because he assumed it'd be faster then just waiting to use a third finger. It kind of was, since after a point Tommy Joe did stop him and waited for Tommy to take the partially dubbed "teal stuff" and stroke it over the condom.

"Okay, go now. If there's anything else we're forgetting don't worry about it." Tommy Joe tugged Tommy over, pouting softly and watching, then glancing over at Adam for a mere second to partially glare. Tommy was still his – almost literally since they were the same person. Tommy Joe was just being weird, don't mind him.

The glare wasn't noticed, but either of the others. Tommy simply decided to appease the overly horny doppelganger and lean in, hands placed on either side of the other's head and he pressed in, slowly at first because he wasn't sure if he'd hurt him or something, but Tommy Joe reached down and dug his nails into Tommy's ass, edging him forward.

Tommy hissed, because yeah that didn't feel nice, and he rocked his hips just to get him to stop. His hands loosened and his lips parted with a silent sound and he arched just a little.

"I didn't mean to hurt you . . . calm down . . ." Tommy Joe whispered, turning his head to the side but he dug his nails again. Tommy rocked forward again, to try to escape his nails and Tommy Joe's breathing hitched then he chuckled. "But it sure as hell works."

Tommy sighed and just to keep him from trying to pull skin off of his ass (or lack of) he continued the movement, biting down on his lip as Adam grabbed his hips. He had to pause, just to let Adam press, stretching Tommy to where he closed his eyes tight and leaned down to bit at Tommy Joe's shoulder to keep himself silent. It made his clone make the sound for him – a low sound behind gritted teeth then a choked noise.

"Well damn." Tommy Joe breathed out a laugh, petting Tommy's back then he glanced up at Adam to motion for him to keep going.

Tommy couldn't be all limp like that forever – and not limp like below the belt, but yeah. Tommy Joe still felt that in him. And when Adam moved, it pushed Tommy forward too. Ooh, chain reaction, Tommy Joe liked~

Tommy picked his head back up and glanced back, breathing soft and face flushed then he managed to push himself back up and steady himself, but he didn't have to move himself anymore. And when Adam rocked Tommy's arms shook, especially when it pushed himself deeper into his clone.

Honestly, hearing Adam's breathing behind him was nice, and kind of calming, until he heard him mutter the word tight and it send a short wave of self-consciousness over him, until Tommy Joe leaned up and grabbed Tommy's lower lip with his teeth.

"Why are you so quiet?" Tommy Joe whispered, once he had let the other go, his eyes curious, which still bothered Tommy a little.

He hadn't even noticed that he _was_ biting down on his lip, and every sound he wanted to make was muffled. He was paying attention to two different people – his attention wasn't fully on anything else. But just because, he allowed himself to be more audible – kind of – actually, he leaned down and made sounds against Tommy Joe's neck, so then he couldn't exactly say he was completely silent, right? Yeah, that was his plan.

Feeling flesh on both sides was weird though and Tommy had never had a threesome before – that he remembered anyway. Maybe one of those days he was drunk he might have and just didn't remember. It didn't matter at that point anyway.

Tommy reached down, and finger by finger wrapped his hand around Tommy Joe's shaft, stroking him, since he was pretty sure there wasn't enough friction between them. Tommy Joe mewed almost, trying to turn his head to kiss him, but with Tommy's head in his neck that wasn't any kinds of possible.

"_Fuh_ . . ." Tommy shook his head, closing his eyes tight as he started to gnaw into Tommy Joe's neck, feeling hot and restless, and he knew why. "Not . . . yet." He whimpered, but it was to be expected that he'd end up coming first. He was fucking and being fucked so he got the best out of the whole situation, and holding off wasn't going to work, especially since Adam just so happened to speed up.

"Shi—_ah!_." Tommy bit down on his lip, hard, his body trembling as he came, and Tommy Joe hitched out a chuckle as he stoked over his back.

"You're so pretty . . . " He whispered, watching, swallowing hard because it was just enough to bring his own orgasm, and since Adam was still there, it still in a way forced Tommy to thrust.

Tommy Joe wasn't as shy about himself as his alter was, so he didn't hesitate to cry out, cling almost too tightly to Tommy then watching as Adam did the same.

"Are you okay now? Wasn't that fun~?" Tommy Joe grinned, watching as Tommy curled up under the covers of the bed, biting down on his lip as if he was just scolded for doing something wrong. Adam was next to him, stroking his back in a comforting way.

"Shut up." Tommy squeaked, and swallowed hard, still trembling a little – but it was from the experience as a whole. His eyes closed tight and he frowned.

"Poor baby~" And his clone leaned over and kissed the top of his head, then stroked over it.

"Dude, I said—" The hand that was on his head was gone and he opened his eyes, looking around to see that his room was empty. He felt that he had clothes on again too, and he bit down on his lip then brushed his hair back with his hand. Surprisingly enough, his mouth did feel kiss swollen – ah well.

He crawled out of the bed and looked around for a clock, trying to see how long he was sleep, and then he walked out of the room, walking slowly down the hall way and to Adam's room. Not that he was even for sure he was back yet, but he might as well check.

He knocked, a few good times, leaning against the wall next to the door. Even if he really didn't have sex, he felt week as all hell, plus, he was still kind of tired – he was sure he didn't sleep peacefully after that dream.

Adam came to the door after a few minutes, still dressed, and he stared at Tommy almost concerned. It was late, and Tommy looked as if he hadn't slept well at all.

"I'm okay." He said, slipping in past Adam and sitting on the couch. "You said you wanted to talk, right? We totally need to talk, like right now."

Adam followed him with his eyes, then closed the door and sat next to him, tilting his head just because it seemed weird. They didn't _have_ to talk just then, especially if Tommy was tired. That wouldn't have been fair to him. The one thing that wasn't fair was Adam was doing something – even if it wasn't a person. Some fan had sent up some strawberries, and Adam, since he couldn't hardly sleep was eating some of them with the whipped cream that was in the mini-fridge.

And at the request of Taylor he also tried dipping it in nutella too, since Taylor was the one that actually brought the strawberries up for him, and he wanted Adam to try something new with strawberries. Non-sexually of course.

That was probably what was going through Taylor's mind though, since at the time he was laughing, oh well.

"Alright, but—"

"Dude, something is seriously wrong with me, and I don't know _what_ it is." He frowned, looking down. He was still trembling, and his dream was still kind of vivid. He kind of wished it was like those dreams that were forgotten once the person woke up. Bleh. He fucked himself, he legitimately fucked himself in a dream.

"What do you mean?" Since Adam had no idea what he was talking about at all. He was in the dream, but not really.

"I dreamt that you, and me, and _me_ just had this big threesome thing. And I fucked myself – dude I totally can't believe I fucked myself." Oh yes, he fucked himself, that point has been reached Tommy.

Adam just kind of stared at him as he explained, and he didn't really find it humorous, just because Tommy seemed worried. He placed at hand over on his shoulder, smiling softly and he kissed his cheek and all too suddenly Tommy shuttered and bit down on his lip. It kind of scared him now.

"Well, it's normal to dream about people, I suppose—"

"Not like that Adam. I don't know. We've kissed . . . on so many different occasions, and I dream about you fucking me. That's not normal. I think . . . I don't know what I think." Tommy placed his hands on Adam's shoulders, eyes lowered to the space between them on the couch.

"Are you saying you want that stuff to stop?" Adam asked, still confused. This was all kind of sudden, and he honestly hadn't expected Tommy to show up at the door at all.

"No, like the opposite. My dreams are probably trying to tell me something – minus the fucking myself thing since that shit is never happening again. We should keep going, I mean, I don't even know if I'm really straight anymore. Some of the stuff I did in that dream no straight guy would do."

Some of the stuff he did on stage no straight guy would do . . . anyway—

Adam smiled, scooting closer to his bassist and he wrapped his arm around him. He was totally alright with that idea. The things Adam did all had a reason too, he wanted to get Tommy's attention just in case anything ever did change, and if they didn't, well that could be alright too.

"And I totally need to get my twitter verified. Though it gave me a major epiphany or something like that, I don't want to piss off Immerman because of tacos again."

Adam still only partially knew what Tommy was talking about, so he nodded and laughed, brushing the blonde's bangs, which were scattered and sweaty, behind his ear.

"Well, eat some of the strawberries with me. And promise me you won't _choke_."

**Author's Note:**

> I was told I have to note that I do like getting comments on my fanfics. Aha.


End file.
